


It's Sick

by AblueBoi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Incest, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AblueBoi/pseuds/AblueBoi
Summary: Just a drabble of Sam and Katie cuddling.





	It's Sick

Their naked bodies pressed against each other under the bedsheets, sticky and sweaty. Katie rested her head against her father’s chest, listening to his breathing silently. Perhaps she was enjoying the calm before the storm. What the two had just done was beyond sinful and disgusting yet it felt right. But surely, it wouldn’t be without consequence.

Sam took a deep breath and exhaled, lifting his hand to run it through her hair which was much like her mother’s. How did they end up like this? It seemed so unreal like a dream or a nightmare. Everything changed between father and daughter in just a few hours. The memory was just a blur, one thing leaning to another. There was no question, no protest from either of them.

“Dad?” The younger female asked after an eternity of silence. She started to run circles in his chest with her finger as she awaited his response. She just needed to know he wasn’t zoning off. She couldn’t let him sink in his own thoughts for too long because then he might start to think about regret. She couldn’t let it.

“…yes, Katie?” Sam responded with hesitation. There were so many things he wanted to say and to ask, but he couldn’t. He didn’t even know exactly what he wanted to ask.

“I love you” she told him, moving off his chest and sitting up on her parents’ bed. What type of love? She wasn’t sure at this exact moment. The only thing she was sure of was that she loved this man. Her heart yearned for him.

“I love you too, pumpkin” The older man replied even though he wasn’t exactly sure of the way he loved her. His daughter. It had to be paternal love, but their prior actions called all of that into question. There was the possibility that this sick and twisted love existed long before he let himself slip his hands under her clothes that day. Long before he stripped her and let himself sink into her flesh on the very bed she was conceived in.  
That being said, she leaned down and pressed her lips against his. Just a peck. 

“In what way, Sam?” The man hesitated once again, meeting her eyes. She wouldn’t look away until she got an answer.

“Well, if I can be honest” Sam began, letting out a grunt as he sat up on the bed, back against wall. “I’m not too sure. I just know that I do. I love you too”

But that answered didn’t satisfy her. It placed doubt in that fragile little heart of hers, having never been in love before.  
“I love you” He repeated, “always have, always will Katie. As wrong as it is”

Sam then leaned in and kissed her lips softly. She was fragile to him and needed to be treated as such. In all those fantasies he had had, in all of those dreams, he was rather aggressive, leaving bruises and drawing blood. But that was something he could never being himself to do in reality. His beard brushed against her soft silky skin as he moved from her lips to the side of her neck. “I’ve loved you…for so long...”

“D-dad” the female let out a soft gasp, leaning her head to the opposite side to give him more of her. All the insecurities, doubts, and guilt she could’ve possibly felt melted away with his reassuring kisses. It wasn’t long before she was on her back and he was on her, loving her the only way he knew how.


End file.
